


Snuggled Up

by articcat621



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avenger Pansy Parkinson, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Huddling For Warmth, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: A mission helps these two finally get together.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Snuggled Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



> Written for the Stockings of Joy event hosted by the Wizarding Crossover Connection. This fic is for darkangelofsorrowreturns. Used the prompt: Steve Rogers/Pansy Parkinson and huddling for warmth. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Marvel and J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“I’m freezing,” Pansy murmured, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked at Steve, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. The two of them were currently on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. in the middle of nowhere.

"Come here, Pans," Steve said softly. "Cuddle against me… That will warm you up. Can’t have your dainty little princess toes fall off.” He opened up his sleeping bag so that she could slip inside.

“I’m not a princess,” she grumbled, hating that the nickname that Tony gave to her stuck. Moving closer, she kicked off her shoes and then slipped into his sleeping bag. She snuggled up against Steve. "Huddling for warmth?" She teased. “How cliche.”

“Do you want to get warm or not?” Steve asked, arching a brow. “Because you can just get in your own sleeping bag and warm yourself up that way.”

“No, don’t kick me out!” she said, pressing closer to him. “It’s absolutely freezing.”

“Well, we’re in Northern Germany in a tent. Of course, it’s cold.” 

“Touche,” she murmured. 

“Better?” he asked a few moments later, looking down at the small witch in his arms. 

“We’re getting there,” she quipped. 

“You know what would move it along?” He looked at her, grinning. “If we got naked.”

Pansy blushed. While there was definitely sexual tension between her and Steve, the two of them hadn’t acted on it before. Licking her lips, she looked up at Steve. “Would you be able to resist temptation?” she asked softly, her voice low and husky. 

“Who said we should resist it?” Steve replied. 

Clearing her throat, she looked at Steve. “I... “ 

Steve leant down, tentatively brushing his lips against hers. He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. 

Pansy wanted more. That one kiss lit a fire in her and she _needed_ to stoke it. Scooting closer, she initiated the kiss. Her lips met his in a passionate frenzy and within moments, the kiss was deepened. Both of them were pressing and pulling against each other, their bodies moving in tandem. Pansy moaned into the kiss. 

Eventually, the two of them broke apart. Pansy panted as she peered up at Steve. “That was… Wow.” 

“Long overdue,” he murmured, kissing her tenderly one more time. 

Pansy closed her eyes, smiling happily. “Agreed.”

“Feeling warm yet?”

“Yes, but I better stay here all night long, just to be safe.” She grinned coyishly. 

“Oh, yes, can’t have you freeze during the night,” Steve said in agreement, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as they settled in.


End file.
